


Of Returns and Comfort

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: There’s a few things that tell Summoner that Darkleer needs to spend a bit of time with him, some actual one on one time with him, is his behaviour when he returned from his latest outing with his squad.





	Of Returns and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> PALE SUMLEER IS A GOOD THING THAT I LOVE  
> Also Hair Petting is another thing I love. SO I COMBINED THEM. :)

There’s a few things that tell Summoner that Darkleer needs to spend a bit of time with him, some actual one on one time with him, is his behaviour when he returned from his latest outing with his squad. 

Now, Darkleer being there to greet him after a mission wasn’t so bad, not usually anyways. But usually he was just there to see him back and then he’d return back to his hive to wait until Summoner had finished with everything needing his attention and he could completely dedicate some actual time to the other for a bit. Today he remained standing in place long beyond Summoner’s initial return to the camp, stiff and separated and watching him from the distance until he waved off those around him to approach the indigo.

Darkleer was trembling just the slightest bit when Summoner reached him, the smallest of shivers and quakes that would be unnoticed by all by those that were both standing close enough to see and knew what they were looking for. He was also refusing to meet Summoner’s gaze, eyes focused on the ground as he drew further and furhter into himself the longer they simply stood there, watching each other.

Summoner waited a breath more before letting himself start talking, there was no use in letting Darkleer remain silent and uncomfortable when there were ways he could help with that.

“Hey,” admittedly not his best opening but hey, something was always going to be better than nothing, right?

“Gr-greetings,” a stutter? That wasn’t good, usually Darkleer’s voice was as firm and steady as the rest of him, he must have been more frayed than Summoner had initially thought.

What on Alternia could have caused something like that?

“You wanna, uh” he paused, realizing he’d started speaking before getting his thoughts in order again. A soft exhaled huff and he tried again. “Wanna get something to eat?” Darkleer doesn’t respond for a few moments and Summoner takes that as a cue to continue speaking, to try to nudge the other troll into some kind of action. “I could eat something, kinda hungry after just getting back you know?”

That goades Darkleer into action. The taller troll’s gaze snaps up to Summoner’s for a fleeting moment before his head drops in a jerky nod and he reaches out to touch Summoner’s arm, another oddity to his usual actions, but one Summoner accepts for the moment, letting the other guide him away, back to Darkleer’s own hive, hidden away and secluded from the rest of the revolution’s camp.

“Hey,” Summoner said once they’re both inside and hidden away from the rest of the world, locking the door behind him with a loud, heavy sound that seemed to ease something in the set of the indigo’s shoulder. Darkleer hummed and strode further into the hive, towards where Summoner was well aware the meal block lay. “Darkleer,” the other troll continued to ignore him, almost through the doorway into the next room. “ _Isaias_.”

That stops him.

Isaias turns towards him the slightest bit, eyes not clean meeting Summoner’s own over his shoulder. “Yes, Petrus?”

“You should come sit with me.”

“But,” Isaias paused, turning between Petrus and the rest of the hive. “But you said you were hungry, I should get you something to eat, you should eat after... you should eat.” 

“Nah,” Petrus shook his head, holding his hand out towards the other, slowly, like dealing with a frightened antlerbeast. “I think you should uh, should come and sit down with me for a while first. We can eat a bit later.”

“But you said -” 

“Doll,” that stops him, Isaias’ mouth snapping shut and voice falling completely silent, he waits for Petrus to talk a bit more. “I know, it’s alright though. Come and sit down with me first.”

Isaias’ shoulders rise back up to his shoulders but he nods and moves to follow Petrus through into the respiteblock, he remains stiff and standing once he’s in the doorway, watching as Petrus put a pile together using all the blankets and pillow he’d slowly accumulated within the rooms for reasons such as this.

Petrus steps back once he’s done, looking over the pile he’s created with a proud set to his shoulder before he turned to face the indigo. “Looks pretty good, doesn’t it doll?”

“Do neigh call me that,” it’s a weak denail, lacking any of the usual heat the other would usually allow into his voice. Isaias shuffles in place, turning his gaze towards the pile Petrus had put together for them both. “It is... it is good. If... if you had happy with it then...”

“You can’t say that,” Petrus hums, shifting to move back over to Isaias side and pressing against him with a small smile. He reaches up to tangle a hand in his tangled, (how did it always end up so tangled?) hair and tugging at it softly. “You’ve got to uh, come and try it out first.”

“... do I?”

“Yup,” Petrus lets his smile widen, rocking up onto the tip of his feet to press his nose to the other’s cheek. He thrilled as he felt Isaias push but into his touch. “General’s orders.”

Petrus could feel the other relax against him, could hear the soft sigh of relief from the mouth so close to his ear, and was more than pleased with the result.

“Come on,” he urged, tugging him gently towards the pile of pillows and blankets so he could push him down once he was close enough. “You gotta, um, get yourself comfortable, yeah?”

“... Ok then.” Isaias says relaxing slowly into the pile underneath him. He blinks up at Petrus who is still standing in front of him. “Are you... you are going to join me, yes?”

“Yup,” he follows the word by dropping down onto the pile, kneeling over Isaias’ lap he leans forward to rub his cheek against the other troll’s. “Hey, missed you.” Quiet and soft spoken, just for the other’s ears.

“... I missed you as well.”

“You been looking after yourself for me?” Petrus asked, letting his hands creep up to thread into the other’s hairs, tangled tangled, always tangled no matter how long he spent fixing it each time he got his fingers in it. “Remembered to eat? Take breaks from work like you’re supposed to?”

Petrus’ pretty sure he knows the answer before it’s spoken.

“... I tried.”

Yup.

“How hard though?”

“... neigh very much.”

Petrus scoffs and presses his cheek to Isaias’ again. That’s alright, he’ll natter at him about it later, once he’s got him calmer and chiller and fixed up his hair a bit. 

Speaking of which, he let his hands get to work, starting at the very ends of his long hair and slowly working out the knots and tangles. It takes a few pumper beats before Isaias is purring under him, eyes half lidded and chest rumbling with those mechanical, engine-like sounds.

Perfect.

He’s going spend so long just petting the other, no doubt about that. And then they’ll eat. 


End file.
